A variety of devices for holding, manipulating and inserting medical implants during surgical procedures are known in the art. As techniques for less-invasive surgeries are refined, surgical access openings are made increasingly smaller in an attempt to reduce patient trauma and recovery time.
In light of the developments in less-invasive surgeries, there is a continuing need for such devices that provide for greater and more precise control over the manipulation and orientation of implants being inserted.